theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomas Motyashik
Tomas Motyashik was a small-time crook brought to the Barn for some petty theft. After meeting Julien Lowe, they started a homosexual relationship that was halted when Detective Vic Mackey discovered them. Afraid of being exposed as gay, Julien cut the relationship with Tomas, and he ended up being arrested afterwards for stealing. Tomas returned some months later looking for Julien only to find him married. Not believing he had changed, Tomas tried to persuade him of returning with him again. When things turned violent, Tomas exposed him at the Barn, as he was taken away. Season 1 Tomas had paid something with a bad check and was captured. He paid a fine and received a suspended sentence. However, his arrest warrant remained pending. Tomas frequented a gay pub called The Abbey, in West Hollywood. While there, he noticed Julien around the street looking at the place. Despite having received his sentence, Tomas arrest warrant was handed out on "warrant sweep day". He was brought to the Barn by Officer Danny Sofer. As he was being taken in, he recognized Julien Lowe from outside The Abbey. However, Julien refused to talk to him. While he was being held in the cage, he tried to convince Julien that it was a mistake telling him to call his legal aide. After Julien checked it, he found out it was indeed a mistake, and Tomas was released. As he walked out, he asked Julien for his phone number, but he refused. Later that night, Julien visited him. Although Julien denied being gay, Tomas assured him it was okay, and they kissed. Julien didn't call Tomas again, and he went to the Barn to look for him. When they told Julien he had a visitor, he tried to take Tomas outside. But Tomas made sure that Julien promised he would visit him again. He then left. That night, Julien stopped by his house and told him they couldn't see each other again. Tomas confronted him with the feelings he had, but Julien told him that it wasn't right. As he was about to walk out, Julien came back and started kissing Tomas. Several nights later, Julien was at Tomas' house and told him that he had testified against the Strike Team. Tomas argued about why he would snitch on another cop, but Julien told him that unlike him, he took responsibility. He then asked him why he didn't look for a real job, and Tomas asked him if he'll keep on pretending he wasn't gay. Some nights later, Tomas was at his home filling a job application with Julien. They then kissed and he started giving Julien oral sex. As he was starting, Vic Mackey broke in the house and presented Tomas a warrant for his arrest. He handcuffed him and took him to the Barn. The next morning, when Julien walked past the cage, Tomas tried to talk to him, but Julien ignored him. When he insisted, Julien told him they shouldn't talk. Vic arrived at that moment and told Tomas that he had pulled some strings for his release. As he took him out, he mocked the way he had found them. Julien, angry at him, intervened but ended up telling them that nothing had ever happened between them. Vic then dragged Tomas outside and recommended him to stay away from Julien. However, he assured Vic that Julien needed him. Some time later, Tomas was arrested again for stealing CD's. After being taken to the Barn, Julien told him he had called his legal aide representative and he had told him that he could go to prison because of his record. Tomas told Julien that he had abandoned him and that he was planning to get away. Julien refused to say anything, and Tomas was transferred from the Barn. Season 2 After spending some time in jail, Tomas was released on parole. Needing money, he returned to the Barn, looking for Julien. When he saw Tomas, he took him outside and told him that they couldn't talk at the moment. Tomas tried to approach him, but Julien backed out and told him that things had changed. Later, Tomas approached Julien when he was with Vanessa and Captain Aceveda. He asked to talk to Julien and he nervously introduced Vanessa as his wife. Not believing it, Tomas asked Julien to speak for a moment alone. As they went outside, Tomas asked him for a place to stay. Julien told him that he couldn't help him now that he was married. Tomas told him that if he didn't help him, he'd have to go back to stealing again. Julien then offered him some cash to get a hotel room, but Julien asked for a credit card instead. Julien gave him his credit card and Tomas left. Tomas then went to some stores and bought several appliances with Julien's credit card. He then went to a hotel room. That night, Julien went to Tomas' room to ask him for his credit card. When he saw all the things Tomas had bought with his card, Julien told him he'd have to return them. Tomas told him that he wouldn't because he needed the money. Again, Tomas tried to approach him and pleaded Julien to take him back. However, Julien told him he was married now and left the room. .]] Some days later, Tomas was at a sidewalk cafe when Julien approached him with Gary Parsons. Julien introduced Gary as his sponsor and then told Tomas that they couldn't see each other anymore, so he should stop trying to contact him. Angered by Julien bringing someone else, he told them that they couldn't hide what they were. When Gary tried to keep him away telling him that Julien had said it was over, Tomas hit him in the face, cutting his eye with one of his rings. As Julien tried to help Gary, Tomas ran from the place. Later that day, Tomas was arrested for assault by Officers Ray Carlson and Paul Jackson. As they were taking him to the cage, Tomas saw Julien and tried to talk to him. When Julien ignored him, he got angrier and started screaming at him and how he couldn't deny he was gay. When Danny Sofer approached the cage and threatened to shut him up, Tomas screamed louder at him and told everyone how they were lovers for a month and how they had done everything. Danny then took him away and dragged him upstairs to an interrogation room. Appearances Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Criminals